RWBY: Shadow of Betrayal Part I
by Korro
Summary: Hey everyone here is RWBY: Shadow of Betrayal Part I. Part II will be out soon.


RWBY: Shadow of Betrayal Part 1

Chapter 1: Setting is the night of the dance, before the Grimm invasion

As Jaune goes off to find Neptune, Ruby is back to being by herself by the punch bowl. Soon Ruby hears a guy talking to her, "My My! What's a pretty lady like you doing over here by yourself?" Ruby stutters to try and complete a full sentence, "Oh…I, um…you don't mean me do you?" "Yes I mean you, who else is standing by a punch bowl alone." "Sorry, I'm not big on…" the guy interrupts, "Formal occasions like this one. Trust me we're in the same boat on that one." "Really?" "Yeah, I mean you girls have it easier; you only have to wear a dress. Us guys, we have to wear these bowties and they just feel like something is choking you to death." Ruby laughs a little, "Well at least you don't have to wear makeup or walk in these uncomfortable heels." The guy chuckles a little, "True, I'll give you that. So I assume you're more of the less casual and maybe a fighter type?" "Yep, I rather have my scythe by my side instead of wearing a dress." "Spoken like a true huntress; by the way, what is your name?" Ruby reaches her hand out for a hand shake, "Ruby, yours?" The guy grabs Ruby's hand, "Jeremy, so Ruby what academy are you from?"

"I'm from Beacon actually." "Okay, so you don't have to travel from far to get to this tournament." "Yeah, it's nice; so what academy are you from?" "I am from Shade Academy." "At least you don't have a dress code." "That's the beauty about Shade, we can wear whatever we want. You know this one time a guy came to one of my classes dressed in a dog costume." Ruby starts to laugh, "Why did he do that?" Jeremy laughing tries to tell the rest of his story, "I don't know, I think he just felt like wearing a ridiculous looking dog costume." As Ruby and Jeremy finish laughing Jeremy asks Ruby a question, "Okay, so I need to know; aren't you a little young to be in a Huntsmen Academy?" Ruby looks around trying to think of a good answer to his question, "Well…it's hard to explain, I battled some thugs, Headmaster Ozpin saw my abilities, and told me I was accepted to Beacon." "That's it?" "Yeah, nothing special." "Interesting, at least you didn't need to worry about how your grades looked to get in." All of a sudden a slow song comes on; Jeremy reaches his hand out tor Ruby, "May I have this dance?" Ruby blushes and grabs his hand; they walk over to the dance floor and start to slow dance.

Ruby asks, "So where are your teammates?" Jeremy caught off guard by that question answers it, "The rest of them are back in the room relaxing. They're not big on formal dances. I assume your teammates are here as well?" "Yeah they're all over the place. They've been excited for the dance, unlike me." "Having someone different in a team isn't a bad thing, provides a different perspective for the teammates." As the song ends Jeremy's scroll goes off, "Uh oh." "What?" "Oh that's the guys they need me, I better head back. Nice meeting you Ruby, loved the dance, see you around, and stay weird." Ruby chuckles a little as she sees Jeremy step outside the building.

Jeremy walks further away from the building and answers his scroll, "Yes?" We hear a deep, female voice over the scroll "How did your scouting go?" "Pretty well, I did get some interesting look at some people's aura." "Well who are they?" she said angrily. "Woah, don't get snippy with me Salem. I'm just trying to help." "Don't say my name out loud, I don't want anyone to hear it yet!" "Relax, no one else is around me. Okay, getting back on topic now excluding any non-students at the dance there were three people whose aura stuck out. The first one is Pyrrha Nikos; she seems to have a powerful aura, from what I heard she is very skilled in combat, finally from what I can tell from her aura she does not use her semblance that much." "You can tell her semblance usage just by reading her aura?" "I told you, reading people's aura is my specialty. Moving on the second one is Jaune Arc; from what I've seen he is not that skilled, however he has a very strong aura. It does appear though he hasn't unlocked his full power from his aura." "Who is the last one?" "The last one is Ruby Rose; not gonna lie she's the first person I actually had to talk to in order to read her aura." "Why is that?" "For some reason I can't get a good read on her read aura. There is more to it, I don't recognize it; I don't think she even knows she has that kind of power. Keep an eye on her." "Okay, stick around to get more reads and report back to me as soon as you can." "Will do." Jeremy hangs up and heads back to his building he see's Cinder running across the roofs towards the Atlesian Military tower; nearby he sees Ruby following her. "Better stop by Cinder's place later."

Chapter 2: Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury's Room

As Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury enter their room we hear Jeremy's voice, "Quite an interesting book you have here Cinder. I find it to be quite funny." Emerald and Mercury enter in a battle stance after hearing his voice; Cinder looking piss asks, "What are you doing here?" "I came by to see how my favorite associates are doing. Did you enjoy the dance?" "Why are you really here?" "I came by to tell you that your recklessness is going to get us caught." "What do you mean?" "Oh I don't know, how about that Ruby girl spotting you running on the rooftops and chasing after you. She has probably told Ozpin and General Ironwood about her encounter with you!" "Relax, she didn't see my face. We got the virus uploaded, the plan is still in tack." " *sigh* Just be careful next time; now Ozpin and the Atlesian military are on high alert." As Jeremy leaves the room Cinder stops him to ask a question, "Hold on "Jeremy", you saw her chase after me and didn't bother to warn me?" "Hey, you needed to learn your lesson about being careless. Besides, I'm just a scout right now; I can't engage in any conflict right now." Jeremy leaves the room and gives an over the top wave goodbye to Cinder.

Chapter 3: Days after episode 12 of RWBY volume 2

Cinder approaches Jeremy on top of one of the abandoned buildings in Mountain Glenn, "How many Grimm do we have now?" "Enough to draw in more Grimm, I ordered them to stay here until I give them the signal. They'll tell the plan to the other Grimm that come here." Cinder looking at Jeremy says, "I'm impressed; not only are you able to get Grimm here but you can communicate with them, order them, and they listen to you. How are you able to do that?" "I just can, that's all you need to know. So what's next?" "Now comes the real fun." "About time, you were starting to bore me."

Chapter 4: Beginning days of the tournament

Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss are walking around the festival fair grounds when Ruby hears a familiar voice, "Ruby!" Ruby see's Jeremy waving to her, "Jeremy!" Jeremy heads over to team RWBY, "Hey I saw your last fight that was amazing!" "Thanks, oh here are my teammates. This is Yang my older sister, this is Weiss, and this Blake." Yang joking with Ruby, "Ruby, is this the boy you have a crush on?" Ruby's face turns red, "WHAT! NO! I MEAN…I DON'T HAVE CRUSH ON HIM!" Jeremy laughingly says, "It's okay, she does not have a crush on me. Although, that red face of yours says differently." Ruby's face becomes even redder as her teammates start to laugh. "So this is the great team RWBY. Not gonna lie Yang, you have a very powerful aura." Yang in confusion, "Hold on, how do you know that?" "Let me explain, you see my semblance is the ability to read people's aura. With the scrolls you can only see how their aura is doing, but with my ability I can learn almost everything about a person just by reading their aura. I can see what their power or semblance is like." Weiss looking at Jeremy says, "I don't believe you." "You don't? Well I'll just have to prove you wrong. Blake is a Faunus." Team RWBY in confusion look at Blake and look back at Jeremy.

Blake in confusion asks, "How do you know that?" "Told ya, I can read people's aura. Plus Faunus aura is a little different from a human aura. Relax I won't tell anyone else." Ruby jumping all over the place, "That is so cool! You can read people's aura, what's that guys aura like or hers or his or hers or…" "Woah calm down Ruby" said Yang, "let him answer." "It's not all that great, it has no offensive or defensive abilities. So that's why I heavily rely on my hand-to-hand combat and my swordsmanship." Ruby all of a sudden yells, "We should fight you!" Rest of team RWBY in confusion yell, "WHAT?!" Weiss yelling at Ruby, "Why would we do that; it's bad enough that it's 4 on 1 but he only has his hands, feet, and sword! He would be…" "I'll do it." Team RWBY in confusion, "WHAT?!" Ruby however yells, "Yay!" "Meet me at the practice fields in an hour to fight. Bring you're A game girls."

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake surround Jeremy on the practice field standing in their battle stances. Ruby tells Jeremy, "Okay, just because there are four of us and one of you we won't go easy with you." "I hope you give it your all." Ruby charges at him with her scythe; he dodges the attack. Weiss uses on of her speed glyphs to charge at Jeremy; Jeremy unsheathes his sword to block her attack. Yang jumps in the air and tries to punch him from behind, he quickly dodges the attack; Yang accidentally hits Weiss which sends Weiss flying back. "Watch where you're going!" Yang yells, "Sorry!" Jeremy appears out of nowhere, "Left your guard down." He kicks her in the back and sends her flying, Blake charges at him with her sheath and sword. He and Blake engage in a short sword duel; the two lock swords, "Interesting, you use your blade and sheath as duel weapons. Effective, but that won't help you." He tries to kick her, but ends up hitting one of her shadow clones. "Crap, I forgot!" Jeremy turns around and sees Ruby flying at him with her scythe, "Got you!" As she swings her scythe at him, he dodges at the last second and kicks her in the stomach and sending her flying towards Weiss, Yang, and Blake. He puts the sheath back on his sword, "I'll use my finishing move, I'll use the sheath so you guys won't get too injured by my attack." Yang yells, "You're going easy on us!" All of a sudden they see Jeremy speed right past him, "Quicksilver!" All of a sudden Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss are falling to the ground. They land with a loud thud and wonder what just happened. "Looks like I won." Blake saying, "How did you do that?" "Like I said before, I mastered hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship. I've only lost a fight twice in my life; the third won't be today." As Jeremy walks away, "All of you need to step up your game, otherwise…you'll lose the tournament."

Chapter 5: Night of the Invasion

Jeremy stands on top of a tall building watching the Grimm invade the city. "It appears my control over them has expired" he says to himself, "Good thing they stayed in Mountain Glenn. Otherwise all we had accomplished would have been for nothing." He looks down and sees some Atlesian Soldiers fighting some Grimm nearby. "*sigh* They'll do for now." He jumps down from the building and lands behind the small group. They turn around to see what landed behind them, the soldiers stare in shock. One of them says, "Wait a minute, you're…*gah*." Before the soldier could finish Jeremy slashes him across the chest with his sword. "You boys are my lucky competitors for round 1, don't disappoint me." The officer yells, "Open fire!" The soldiers aim their rifles and fire at Jeremy, out of nowhere a dark mass appears in front of him and blocks all of the shots. When the soldiers stop firing the dark mass recedes into the ground, "Now it's my turn, Quicksilver!" Jeremy speeds through the group and cuts almost all of the soldiers in front of him. He looks straight at the commanding officer of the group as the soldiers fall, "Looks like it's just you and me." The officer unsheathes his sword and charges at him. The two clash blades and duel, "My, my looks like you can keep up with me holding back. Not surprising, but how about when I give it my all." All of a sudden a dark mass in the shape of a fist punches the officer and sends him flying backwards. He gets back and up and raises his sword, however the sword is broken in half. "What's wrong? Not able to fight?" The officer starts to chuckle; Jeremy confused asks, "What's funny?" The officer responds, "I can see why they call you…The Dark Assassin." As soon as the officer finishes his statement Jeremy slashes him and the officer falls to the ground.

Jeremy walks down an empty street and comments, "Man this place use to have life. It's now kind of…peaceful." He turns his head to look at Beacon Academy and sees flames coming from some of the buildings. "What a beautiful sight" he comments, "Everything is in chaos and the school is literally burning to the ground. Just like the boss hoped for, it feels good to be on the winning side for once." Jeremy looks over and sees Blake carrying an unconscious Yang, "What's this? Blake injured and Yang is unconscious and…missing an arm. Oh, this just got better. How about I go finish them off, that's two less targets on the boss's list." "How about you fight me instead." All of a sudden a bright light hits the ground in front of Jeremy; he quickly dodges and looks back to see who is attacking him. "Oh my goodness! Professor Glynda Goodwitch! Are you here to fight me?" "I thought you looked familiar the night of the dance. I should've realized it was you and try to capture you." "I'm guessing that you are here to fight me. Your skills are undeniably impressive, but can you keep up with one of the world's most dangerous assassin like me?" Glynda gathers some of the rubble on the ground and creates a huge arrow with it aiming at Jeremy. "Now how about you actually use your true semblance." "What are you talking about my…" "Your semblance is not your ability to read people's aura. That can be learned with years and years of practice, I'm talking about your shadow semblance." "If that is what you want then I'll grant your wish." Jeremy unsheathes his sword, a dark mass starts to develop on his sword. He slashes his sword towards Glynda and yells, "Shadow slash!" Glynda releases her telekinetic arrow; the attacks collide and create a big explosion. Jeremy runs through the smoke charging at her; she creates another telekinetic arrow and fires it at him. He jumps in the air above it to dodge it. As he lands he creates a huge shadow mass next to him, multiple large shadow fists, and aims them at Glynda. "Multiple shadow punch!" Multiple shadow fists come rushing towards her, she creates a telekinetic energy shield to block the attack. Punch after punch hit the shield; once the last punch hits the shield collapses. She gathers a lot of the rubble around on the ground, raises them in the air and sends them flying towards him. Jeremy creates a shadow barrier from the barraging rubble; couple rubble pieces breakthrough the shield and hits him in the arm and one in the chest. The barrier collapses, we see Jeremy with some marks and slightly injured from the rubble. "You got me pretty good, looks like I'll have to step up my game." "You know, some rumors I heard that a guy named "Jeremy" defeated Team RWBY in a practice fight. So your cover name is Jeremy, I thought your name was Xavier; the most dangerous assassin in the world?" "You know my full title! I should consider that an honor. It does have a nice ring to it, Xavier…The Most Dangerous Assassin in the World. Now enough small talk; let's."

Xavier walks towards Glynda, "Let me tell you something, whenever I like to battle I always make sure it is at night." "Why's that?" "So I can use one of my favorite means of transportation." All of a sudden he starts to sink into a large shadow on the ground. His head starts to go under and we hear his voice coming from everywhere surrounding Glynda. "Shadows are everywhere during the night. Which allows me to move in the darkness." Glynda looks around the area surrounding her; she starts to move her wand around moves all of the rubble in the area around her. "Nice plan, using the rubble around you to use as warning system when I am near. It's not going to work; for all you know I could be behind you or even in front of you." Glynda looks around to see if she can see any traces of his movement; his voice is everywhere. "Besides, it's too late." His voice sounded very close; she turned to her right and sees him right there next to her. He gives a quick punch and a good couple of kicks and sends her back. "I got you on that one. What are you going to do now?" "You know, for being the world's most dangerous assassin; you didn't do a good job checking for traps." "What?" Glynda she looks at him with a smirk on her face, "You fell for mine." Xavier sees all the rubble on the ground is aimed at him and a couple telekinetic arrows next Glynda are aimed right at him as well. "Son of a…" All the rubble hits him and the building directly behind him; the building starts to collapse and falls right on to him. "NOO!" he yells as the building falls on him; as the dust settles Glynda does not see Xavier coming through the rubble. "Finally, I got him."

Minutes pass after Glynda's battle with Xavier and she sits on the ground exhausted. She sees a bright light from atop the Beacon Tower, "What is that?" The light is gone and she sees the Grimm Dragon frozen on top of the tower. "How?" All of a sudden Mercury comes out of nowhere, "Where is he?" "Your friend, you might find his body somewhere in that pile." Mercury with a smirk says, "I doubt it, Xavier we gotta go." Glynda looks at the pile and sees Xavier coming out of the rubble. "But how?!" "You know Glynda you can't kill me that easily. It's been fun, but I must go now." Xavier looks at the frozen Grimm Dragon, "What happened there?" "We'll explain later, let's go." Xavier and Mercury start walking away; Glynda yells, "Stop, come back!" She fires a telekinetic arrow at the two; Xavier turns around with a black orb in his hand and throws it at Glynda. The orb lands in front of her and creates a huge explosion; his shadow barrier blocked the kinetic arrow. "That's for knocking a building down on me."

Coming Up on Part 2:

Team RNJR vs Xavier

Xavier's Past

So Much More! (sounds cheesy I know)


End file.
